


i wait and ache (i think i am healing)

by stevetrevvor



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, Good Parent Fred Andrews, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sweet Pea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevetrevvor/pseuds/stevetrevvor
Summary: On the final day of Junior Year, Veronica Lodge breaks up with Archie Andrews. It causes a chain of events that the 17-year-old never would have expected.





	i wait and ache (i think i am healing)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight canon divergence as Pop's isn't a speakeasy, because that's dumb and I'd say that Archie was never arrested, since that too, was dumb.

It begins at the end.

 

Veronica breaks up with Archie during their final day of Junior Year. He’s not necessarily surprised when it happens, but that doesn’t mean that the event doesn’t hurt.

 

“I’m sorry, Archie,” Veronica says, voice soft and eyes dry. It’s unexpected that she doesn’t look effected at the breakup and it burns his skin.

 

Archie does not want to hear her apologies nor her excuses. Instead, he leaves her standing in an empty classroom. The redhead storms into the student lounge and Betty looks at him, concerned.

 

“Archie?” Betty says. “Are you okay?”

 

The occupants turn to look at him, even the Serpents, but he ignores her. Instead, he takes ahold of his backpack and kicks an empty chair. The students startle but he doesn’t care. All he feels is rage, rage, rage. Archie storms out of the student lounge, ignoring the calls from Betty and Jughead and he exits the school building. Archie is blindingly furious but as he reaches his house and parks his car. His anger leaves him and all that’s left is the searing sadness.

 

As Archie lies on his bed, he lets out a sob and just like that, he can no longer keep the sadness away.

 

* * *

 

His father is sympathetic when Archie tells him that night, and Fred orders them pizza and decides that they will have a boy’s night. Spending time with his dad feels like a balm over a painful wound. Fred refrains from mentioning any girl; especially Veronica and they concentrate on watching movie after movie. It is only after Archie falls asleep that Fred turns the television off.

 

Fred brushes his son’s fiery locks out of his face and smiles sadly. His son’s heart will heal, eventually.

 

* * *

 

Like the summer after freshman year, Archie begins working at the construction site. It keeps him occupied and no one asks him about Veronica. He texts Jughead and Betty on occasion but he knows that they’re occupied by the Southside Serpents. The Ghoulies have been causing trouble and Jughead thinks that there is a new gang in Greendale that could potentially cause problems for them.

 

In between working at the construction site, Archie works on his music. Most of his lyrics are filled with heartbreak and it almost makes him roll his eyes. Since the summer began, Veronica has not attempted to contact him and he’s almost glad.

 

On a particular day, Archie’s summer changes. His father calls for him and as soon as Archie walks into the trailer, he stops short.

 

Sweet Pea is standing beside his father and Archie does a double take when he notices the Serpent isn’t wearing his typical jacket.

 

“I think you two know each other.” Fred says and Archie nods slightly. “Will you show him the ropes, son?”

 

Again, Archie nods and indicates for Sweet Pea to follow him. As they exit the cool trailer and enter the sticky summer air, Archie feels his lunges constrict almost painfully.

 

“What are you doing here, Sweet Pea?” Archie finds himself asking and Sweet Pea rolls his eyes.

 

“Work, obviously, Andrews.” Sweet Pea’s tone indicates that he thinks Archie is stupid.

 

Archie hadn’t seen Sweet Pea since the last day of school and it feels odd to see him outside of class and the student lounge.

 

“Well,” Archie says eventually. “Let’s get started.”

 

* * *

 

Archie realizes that Sweet Pea is blunt and honest, unlike many citizens of Riverdale. He makes his dislike known and although it bothers Archie, he never says anything.

 

The thing is: Archie expected for Sweet Pea to hold a grudge against him for all the shit that Archie has done. But he doesn’t. It’s obvious that Sweet Pea no longer cares about the Red Circle or Archie pulling a gun on him.

 

He no longer cares but he still doesn’t like Archie. It makes Archie smile.

 

On a particularly hot day, Archie finds himself pouring concrete beside Sweet Pea.

 

“What happened between you and Lodge?” Sweet Pea asks suddenly and it takes Archie by surprise.

 

“I don’t know.” Archie says eventually, honestly. “One minute we were fine and the next she’s breaking up with me.”

 

“Girls don’t just dump you for no reason.” Sweet Pea huffs.

 

“Then ask Ronnie,” Archie bites back and Sweet Pea’s head snaps to Archie. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares down the redheaded Northsider.

 

For a moment Archie thinks that Sweet Pea might hit him, but he is pleasantly surprised.

 

“You’re not bad, Andrews.” Sweet Pea snorts and returns to pouring concrete.

 

It leaves Archie feeling oddly satisfied.

 

* * *

 

As the two teenagers walk into the trailer, Fred looks up and smiles.

 

“Finished?” He asks and they nod. “Great, let’s head home.”

 

“Do you want to come for dinner?” Fred asks Sweet Pea and Archie’s eyes widen at the question. He looks over at Sweet Pea and takes note of the surprise that covers the Serpent’s face.

 

“Sure,” Sweet Pea says, though he sounds unsure. “Mr. Andrews.”

 

His father looks happy at the words and Sweet Pea’s face becomes more open and vulnerable as he sees the kindness on Fred’s face. It makes Archie feel sad, for whatever reason.

 

* * *

 

The dinner isn’t awkward and that surprises Archie. His father always knows how to say the right thing.

 

“Do you play any sports?” His father asks and it makes Archie laugh.

 

“Dad.” Archie says, voice fond and he’s aware of Sweet Pea looking between father and son.

 

“What?” Fred asks. “I’m not allowed to ask?”

 

“He probably wants you to play baseball.” Archie says to Sweet Pea. “It’s dad’s favourite sport.”

 

Sweet Pea nods his head and he looks somewhat lost in the Andrews home.

 

“Sweet Pea plays basketball, Dad.” Archie says and his father looks slightly disappointed. “He’s really good at it. It irritates Reggie.”

 

Fred nods sagely at that.

 

“Would you be willing to do baseball during the season?” Fred asks and Sweet Pea shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I don’t know how to play, but yeah.” Archie groans while Fred cheers happily at that answer.

 

“You’ve really done it.” Archie jokes and he watches as finally, Sweet Pea smiles.

 

It looks extraordinary.

 

* * *

 

“My dad’s kind of a dick.” Sweet Pea admits after dinner. “You’re lucky to have Mr. Andrews as your dad.”

 

“Yeah.” Archie says quietly, remembering his life as Hiram Lodge’s dog. It makes him feel uncomfortable to think about. “I am.”

 

“What’s your dad like?” Archie asks suddenly, attempting to rid the guilt that gnaws at him.

 

Sweet Pea shrugs and pets Vegas, who looks happy at the attention.

 

“He was a drunk.” Sweet Pea says. “Hit my mum, hit me.”

 

“She had been a bit of a trophy wife.” Sweet Pea says and Archie feels ill. “Beautiful, kind. It’s a shame she got stuck with a guy like him.”

 

“I joined the Serpents after she died.” He says and Sweet Pea’s voice is deathly quiet. “I didn’t want to be apart of his family. I needed a new one.”

 

Archie can’t fault Sweet Pea for joining the Serpents.

 

“I’m guessing your parents didn’t name you Sweet Pea?” Archie whispers and Sweet Pea clenches his jaw.

 

“Of course not.” He says and Archie hopes that Sweet Pea will tell him his real name. “It’s only a nickname.”

 

“What’s your real name?” Archie asks.

 

“You ask a lot of questions, Northsider.” Sweet Pea snaps and Archie resists the urge to lean away from the Serpent.

 

“I’ve always been curious.” Archie admits, quietly. “Jughead says it’s one of my worst traits.”

 

“I don’t know why he says that.” Archie finds himself saying. “It’s not like he and Betty can talk.”

 

Sweet Pea sends him a smirk and Archie counts that as a win.

 

* * *

 

The first time Archie sees Veronica after their breakup is at Pop’s diner. It’s after work and he and Sweet Pea were making a venture before going back to the Andrews’ house. Archie doesn’t notice her at first but Sweet Pea does, if the stiffening of his form is any indication. Archie looks up at Sweet Pea and takes note of the clenched jaw and glare that is etched firmly on his face.

 

“We should go.” Sweet Pea states coldly and it leaves Archie feeling confused.

 

“What? Why?” Archie asks.

 

“We just should.” Something about the coldness of his voice and the clenched jaw persuades Archie to follow Sweet Pea’s gaze and when he does, he wishes he hadn’t.

 

Veronica is sitting at a booth and opposite her is Reggie Mantle. Her bright laughter echoes through the diner and Archie feels cold. Everything about Archie’s body is screaming at him to leave and as he turns, he stumbles slightly and drops his car keys on the ground. Sweet Pea curses and quickly reaches for them.

 

“Archie?” Veronica calls and said redhead freezes. Archie meets her eyes and shock is plastered on her beautiful face. “Archie, wait.”

 

She gets out of her seat at the booth and makes her way toward him; her black heels click against the ground.

 

“Let me explain.” Veronica says and reaches for her former boyfriend.

 

“Explain what, Ronnie?” Archie snaps and she falters. He can see the fear on her face and it brings him some satisfaction. “What could you possibly explain?”

 

“We broke up a month ago. A  _month_.” His voice is impossibly harsh and he can feel Sweet Pea place a hand on the small of his back. It calms him slightly.

 

“You work fast, Ronnie.” Archie says and she looks upset by his words.

 

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Veronica pleads, attempting to make him understand.

 

“So, you’re not on a date with Reggie?” Archie asks her and the words feel like acid in his mouth.

 

He hates her and he hates himself.

 

“I care about him, Archie.” Veronica says softly and Sweet Pea scoffs from his place beside the redhead.

 

“Let’s go, Archie.” Sweet Pea whispers and he doesn’t resist as the Serpent leads him out of the diner.

 

Sweet Pea sits himself in the driver’s seat of Archie’s car and Archie doesn’t protest as he himself sits in the passenger’s seat.

 

He feels cold, though not necessarily alone.

 

It is only later that Archie realizes that Sweet Pea didn’t call him ‘Andrews’ or ‘Northsider’. It is the first time that Sweet Pea has referred to him by name.

 

* * *

 

It is the talk of the town: the confrontation between Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge. His father asks him if he’s okay and Archie only nods. Betty calls him and lectures him on the words that he said but for the life of him, he can’t remember what she said to him.

 

Cheryl texts and congratulates him and Archie’s only response is to laugh. It is a very Cheryl Blossom thing of her to do.

 

Sweet Pea doesn’t mention it and Archie can’t tell if he’s thankful or not.

 

The middle of the summer break brings a heat wave to Riverdale. His father decides to stop construction for the duration and sends his worker’s home.

 

Archie receives a text when he is sitting on his bedroom floor shirtless with the fan beating down on him. It’s a text from Sweet Pea telling Archie to meet him at the quarry. It’s surprising since he knows only Southside Serpents are ever seen there. He debates on it but eventually sends a text back saying he’d be there in half an hour.

 

He’s not sure if he’s comfortable with going; there are only so many Serpents he can spend his day with. Archie helped them at the end of sophomore year and he’s been civil with many of them since then, but they’re still a gang. Because of his experience with the mob, crime is something he doesn’t want to be involved with. Yet, he knows the Serpents aren’t all bad. They’re good too. At least the teenagers are. He wouldn’t trust any of the adults with his dog, aside from FP Jones.

 

Archie throws on his swimming shorts and a grey singlet, before grabbing his keys, bidding goodbye to his father and jumping into his car.

 

It’s a short trip from his house to the quarry, but he’s filled with nerves. He knows Sweet Pea will be there and there’s a large possibility that Toni will also be at the quarry. Archie feels more comfortable with that knowledge in mind.

 

As Archie arrives at the quarry, he can hear music and laughter. His heart beats quickly and his palms sweat, not necessarily from the heat.

 

Archie walks towards the noise and he notices that the only Serpents present are young – teenage and young adults. They take notice of him as well if the glares and distrustful looks are any indication.

 

“Archie?” Betty Cooper’s confused voice rings out over the area. Archie lifts a hand and waves at the blonde.

 

“Hi, Betty.” Archie greets and she hugs him as they meet.

 

“What are you doing here?” Betty asks and it stings slightly.

 

“Sweet Pea invited me.” Archie replies and it puts her off-guard for a moment, and then she is beaming at him.

 

“As long as you’re here.” Betty says and intertwines their arms.

 

Archie can see Jughead, along with Fangs, Cheryl and Toni. They’re laughing and they look like they’re having the time of their lives. It leaves Archie feeling somewhat empty. It is after a moment that he sees Sweet Pea making his way toward his Serpents and Archie’s step falters for a moment. He’s shirtless and that surprises Archie; in the time that they’ve known each other, Archie has never seen Sweet Pea without one on. Archie watches as Sweet Pea runs a hand through his wet hair and even from this distance, Archie can see the water that runs down his chest. His heart beats almost painfully in his chest.

 

“You okay, Arch?” Betty asks concerned.

 

“I’m fine,” Archie mumbles and his heart seems to quicken as they reach the teenagers.

 

Jughead grins at Archie and claps a hand against Archie’s. It’s reminiscent from when they were children. Toni and Fangs grin at the redheaded Northsider and Archie can’t help but smile back.

 

“Hello, Archiekins.” Cheryl greets and he freezes, as does Betty and Jughead.

 

“Don’t call me that.” Archie says quickly and perhaps harshly. “Please.”

 

Cheryl’s gaze softens momentarily and she nods.

 

“I’m glad you’re here, Archie.” Cheryl begins again. “You’re handy to have around water.”

 

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in and when they do, he flinches. Perhaps violently, if the concerned look Sweet Pea shoots him is any indication.

 

“That’s not funny, Cheryl.” Archie says as he sits down.

 

“Yeah,” Betty agrees and her eyes are both tight and concerned. “You almost died.”

 

It is then that everything stops. No one quite knows what to say and Archie isn’t willing to talk. Toni is staring at her girlfriend, face overwhelmingly concerned. While Jughead is busy looking between Archie and Cheryl. Suddenly Cheryl rolls her eyes and sighs.

 

“It was after Jay-Jay’s death, along with my father.” Cheryl admits and ignores the warning Betty voices. “I wasn’t in a good place at the time.”

 

“I went out to Sweet Water River in the middle of winter and stood on the ice.” Cheryl’s voice becomes soft and almost vulnerable. Toni takes ahold of her girlfriend’s hand and squeezes it gently.

 

“I fell through the ice.” She says and Archie can both see and hear the intake of breath from Toni. “But, Archie saved me.”

 

Archie looks awkwardly at the ground and resists the urge to look up. He has never thought of himself as a hero.

 

“We saw her fall through the ice.” Betty then says, attempting to fill in the gaps. “Archie started running and we followed.”

 

“He noted that the current had taken her and when he found her under the ice,” she pauses in order to gain her composure. “He began breaking the ice.”

 

“There was so much blood,” Betty says, whispers. “Archie just kept breaking the ice even though his hand was broken.”

 

“After he pulled her out, he gave her CPR and still with a broken hand, carried her to the car.” Betty is smiling at him proudly and all Archie can feel is embarrassment. It was so long ago and he never thought it would be mentioned.

 

Archie glances up at Sweet Pea and he notices the softness of the Serpent’s eyes. It makes his heart race.

 

“I think I owe you a thank you, Archie.” Toni says and Archie’s gaze switches to the pink-haired girl. “You saved Cheryl’s life. Thank you.”

 

“I-“ He pauses and attempts to collect his thoughts. “I did it because I wanted to - because I genuinely like Cheryl. I didn’t think I’d be called a hero.”

 

“Archie has always seen the best in people.” Cheryl says and she’s smiling at him softly. “It’s his most admirable trait.”

 

The words leave him feeling warm.

 

* * *

 

“You guys actually jump from here?” Archie asks and Fangs nods.

 

“Scared, Northsider?” Fangs taunts and Archie laughs.

 

He looks down at the water and he doesn’t feel afraid, surprisingly. It excites him, in fact. It’s an impossible height from the top to the water below, but Archie is ready.

 

“See you at the bottom, Northsider.” Fangs says as he jumps, letting out a whoop of joy.

 

Archie turns and exchanges a glance with Sweet Pea and the redhead smiles. Sweet Pea’s eyes widen slightly and his lips part. Something has changed between them. Archie knows this.

 

With that, Archie jumps.

 

* * *

 

“I saw you, you know.” Sweet Pea says. “Before that Red Circle video.”

 

It’s a surprising revelation, since the first time Archie had seen Sweet Pea was that their first confrontation back in sophomore year. Archie looks to Sweet Pea who is overlooking the water below them.

 

“You were with the Sheriff’s kid and Cooper.” Sweet Pea continues, his voice sounded distant, almost. “You were watching Star Wars and I was watching you.”

 

“Was it love at first sight?” Archie teases with a grin, although inside his mind is whirling.

 

He remembers that night; he had passed the jeering Southside Serpents nervously and quickly. Archie had been a freshman at that time.

 

“The opposite,” Sweet Pea says lightly. “I hated you and your Northside privilege.”

 

“Do you hate me now?” Archie asks and he already knows the answer, but he wants to hear Sweet Pea say it.

 

“No.” The Serpent says, voice distant. “Not anymore.”

 

* * *

 

They are walking Vegas together when it finally dawns on Archie. 

 

Sweet Pea is complaining about a bunch of new Serpents and tells Archie that he can barely stand their incessant attitudes. He says that he'd like to knock a few heads together, but Jones won't let him. Archie is watching through a few strands of red hair and knows that he'll need to have a haircut soon. It's longer than he has ever had it and Jughead jokes that the long hair is more Sweet Pea's forte. 

 

Archie's eyes follow Sweet Pea as he runs a hand through jet black hair and tugs at it. Archie's heart beats in his chest and something dawns on him. 

 

 _Oh_ , he thinks. 

 

I love him. 

 

It's a daunting thought and Archie should be freaking out. But, he isn't. 

 

It's a gentle realisation and Archie looks over Sweet Pea as if it is the first time. He notices things that he hadn't before. Things like his greaser haircut, his towering height and how it makes Archie feel  _small,_  or how his eyes are  _impossibly_  dark and the way they glint in the sunlight. Sweet Pea is incredibly beautiful in a non-traditional sense. He is all hard lines and hard eyes, but all this does is make him magnetic. 

 

He wants to laugh. He sounds like a lovestruck teenager but Archie has always been a romantic. He has always worn his heart on his sleeve and now, he wonders how long it will take for the others to find out. 

 

I love you, he thinks as he watches Sweet Pea.

 

If Sweet Pea was fire, then Archie wanted to  _burn_. 

 

* * *

 

Summer draws to a close and the beginning of the school year looms. Nerves build in Archie’s chest and he’s not exactly looking forward to seeing Veronica every day. Since that day at Pop’s, Archie has ignored Veronica and made sure that he didn’t interact with her at all.

 

On the last day of school holidays, Archie spends it at the quarry with Betty and Jughead, along with Cheryl and Toni, and Fangs and Sweet Pea. He laughs and swims in the quarry and as the sun goes down, he plays songs on his guitar. Archie sits close to Sweet Pea and every time they touch, his heart races and his chest feels as though it is about to cave in.

 

Sweet Pea meets him at the front of the school the next morning, and they walk in together. Archie lets out a laugh at the scathing words Sweet Pea uses to describe some of their classmates and Archie grins as they reach his locker and he places his books inside. Sweet Pea leans against the locker beside him and he’s wearing his serpent-marked jacket. Archie likes seeing it, surprisingly. It’s a part of Sweet Pea and Archie doesn’t think that he dislikes anything about the black-haired Serpent.

 

“So,” Sweet Pea starts casually. “Cheryl and Betty were talking about the back to school dance.”

 

“Are you thinking of attending?” Archie grins as they walk down the hall. Sweet Pea shrugs his large shoulders and it dawns on Archie that yes, he was thinking about attending.

 

“Oh,” Archie says dumbly. He wonders if Sweet Pea has a date in mind.

 

Archie tries to imagine watching him walk in with a pretty girl on his arm, his arms wrapped around the girls waste. He can’t even picture it, can’t picture anything but an empty dark tunnel that stretches far ahead. He doesn't think he wants to see anything. 

 

Archie thinks apart of him would die seeing that.

 

“Are you going?” Sweet Pea asks and Archie shrugs.

 

“It’s kind of a tradition,” Archie admits and fiddles with the edge of his shirt.

 

Sweet Pea nods and nods as he looks at something over Archie’s head. It is still strange to know someone so much taller than himself. It makes his chest flutter.

 

“Do you want to go?” Sweet Pea asks suddenly and forcefully. He flinches at his own words, while Archie is trying to process what Sweet Pea said.

 

“Do you want to go? With me?” Sweet Pea repeats and meets Archie’s eyes.

 

“Like,” Archie begins, confused. “Like a date?”

 

Sweet Pea nods and Archie can feel a smile etch its way onto his face.

 

“Sure.” Archie says and Sweet Pea looks relieved. “I’d love to.”

 

They don’t talk about it for the rest of the day, but it’s always on Archie’s mind.

 

He and Sweet Pea are going to the dance.  _Together_. He can’t stop smiling at the thought.

 

* * *

 

The redhead lands on his back and his head hits the ground, and he lets out a groan. He can hear yelling but he’s unsure of the words. It was a mistake on his part, going up against Reggie. Archie didn’t care about the fact that Reggie and Veronica were dating, not anymore, but seeing Reggie made anger flood his veins.

 

But, this is where his anger has gotten him – lying on his back in the middle of football practice. He is aware of Moose and a younger player, Kyle, he thinks, helping him up and carrying him to the bench. Coach Clayton is asking him questions but his mind is jumbled and the words aren’t processing. The next thing he knows he’s being hauled to the nurse’s office and being distributed. Moose pats his shoulder and leaves with Kyle.

 

The nurse works on getting him to walk around the office, although he feels too tired and each step he takes makes him want to throw up. When Archie starts processing his thoughts and the words of others, the nurse tells him he has a concussion and that he must keep walking for a few hours. He nods and makes sure to keep walking.

 

He only stops when his father enters the nurse’s office, worry lines etched onto his face. Archie smiles at his father reassuringly and they go home. There is no car to worry about since Archie had walked to school, alongside Betty. When they return home, Archie begins walking again. It calms his nerves and although he’s tired, he only stops when dinner is ready.

 

* * *

 

Archie arrives at school in time to see a fight in the corridor. He doesn’t see who they are until he pushes through the crowd and makes out the worried expression on Toni’s face. Archie looks closely and notices Reggie and Sweet Pea. Confusion floods his chest at the site of them throwing hands, and he jolts when Betty touches his arm.

 

“Sweet Pea found out about yesterday.” Betty mutters and looks concerned. “He’s furious at Reggie.”

 

Archie looks back at the fight with new eyes and it makes his chest flutter when he realizes that Sweet Pea is fighting Reggie for  _him_  - because Reggie had hurt Archie. His eyes land on Veronica who is shouting for someone to stop them. The redhead feels oddly satisfied because it appears Sweet Pea is winning.

 

Take that! He thinks spitefully. My boyfriend is better than yours.

 

It only ends when Sweet Pea slams Reggie’s head into a locker and the teachers and few of the Serpent’s intercept.

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes flicker around and finally, they land on Archie. His eyes soften and the redhead can only approach his Serpent. Archie touches his cheekbone where swelling is already occurring and he takes note of the blood on his face. Archie smiles at Sweet Pea.

 

Sweet Pea smiles back.

 

* * *

 

Archie Andrews and Sweet Pea walk into the dance together. The students of Riverdale High turn and stare, while Sweet Pea bares his teeth at them. Archie can only smile fondly.

 

Kevin bounds up to him, smiling happily and Moose follows obediently behind.

 

“I always knew you couldn’t be straight.” Kevin says and Archie laughs.

 

“You’re body is too good.” Kevin continues, ignoring the daggers sent his way from Sweet Pea. Archie smiles fondly but shoots Moose a look, and his fellow Bulldog nods.

 

“Come on, babe.” Moose says and drags Kevin away, despite his boyfriend’s protests.

 

Archie and Sweet Pea look at each other and the redhead can only shrug.

 

The Serpent and the Bulldog find themselves on the dance floor and Archie’s heart races as Sweet Pea loops his arms around his waist.

 

“I didn’t know you knew how to dance.” Archie notes and he watches as a blush crawls its way on Sweet Pea’s face.

 

“Toni helped me.” The Serpent admits and Archie can only grin.

 

“Is this, us, a permanent thing?” Archie asks and dark eyes meet his.

 

“As long as you’ll have me, Archie Andrews.” Sweet Pea’s arms feel like a steel band around his waist.

 

They are words Archie never thought he had wanted to here but now, all they do is echo throughout his head.

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Archie says and pulls Sweet Pea along until they find a quiet place.

 

Sweet Pea pushes him against a wall and firmly holds him in place. Archie’s lips clash against Sweet Pea’s and the redhead runs his fingers down the Serpent’s shoulder blades.

 

Archie breaks off and leans his forehead against Sweet Pea’s.

 

“I choose you,” Archie whispers. “I’ll always choose you.”

 

Sweet Pea moves and kisses his neck. The moment he does so, Archie loses his breath and he finds it difficult to breath thereafter. 

 

“Stephen,” Sweet Pea mumbles into his neck and the name confuses Archie.

 

“What?” He pants as he feels the Serpent kiss his neck again.

 

“My real name.” He reiterates. “It’s Stephen.”

 

“Stephen.” Archie whispers and grabs a fist full of Sweet Pea’s black hair in his hand.

 

Sweet Pea pauses and Archie almost asks him what’s wrong.

 

“Say it again.” He says and Archie lets out a breath.

 

“Stephen.”

 

* * *

 

Archie walks into the Whyte Wyrm and immediately his eyes seek out Sweet Pea. He’s at the pool table with Fangs and silently, Archie moves through the sea of Serpents. When he reaches his boyfriend, Archie wraps his arms around his shoulder and kisses Sweet Pea’s cheek. It’s an oddly soft gesture but as Archie pulls back, he notices the smile on Sweet Pea’s face.

 

“Hey, Northsider.” Sweet Pea greets and Archie smiles.

 

“Hi, Stephen.” The redhead replies. The Serpent bends and presses a kiss to Archie’s forehead, but pulls away when he hears the catcalls.

 

The Serpents are staring at them and all Sweet Pea does is shoot a glare and together, they exit the bar.

 

Archie shivers at the cool air and Sweet Pea places his jacket over Archie’s shoulders. The jacket is bulky on his form but Archie wraps it around himself.

 

“It suits you.” Sweet Pea voices, watching Archie.

 

“Oh?” Archie asks, teasing lilt to his tone.

 

“We should get you one.” He says and Archie doesn’t answer. But, his heart races at the thought.

 

The redhead turns and kisses Sweet Pea softly. The Serpent sighs into the kiss and Archie finds himself smiling.

 

Archie remembers the days in sophomore year where he hated Sweet Pea and thought the Serpent was some sort of monster or villain. But, he’s come to realize that Sweet Pea was never the villain in Archie’s story.

 

He was not a monster, nor a villain.

 

He’s just a boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Pea's real name was a headcanon and I can't remember who first posted it, but kudos to them because I love the idea that his names "Stephen".
> 
> In terms of the timeline, I'd say that Sweet Pea realizes he has feelings for Archie before Archie does


End file.
